Seeking safety improvement and reduction of maintenance cost and human error, efforts are underway to develop automatic Structural Health Monitoring (SHM) systems capable of inspecting and detecting damage and operational loads in real time without need for human interference. New SHM technologies will lead to early detection of damages that usually in the past were identified only through scheduled inspections. Besides that, OLM (Operational Loads Monitoring) systems will provide the real operational loads, which often were previously unmonitored.